My Sacrifice
by Alice.1993
Summary: JD sacrifices himself for a friend. Will he live? JDElliot
1. My Bad Day

Do you ever have those days where you just get the feeling it's going to be a good one

_Do you ever have those days where you just get the feeling it's going to be a good one? Today is one of those days. _JD thinks as he walks into Sacred Heart, but just as he has finished his inner monologue he trips over. He immediately gets up and looks around to check that no one saw him fall. _My clumsiness aside, it still feels like a good day._

'Hey idiot.' Said the Janitor, without bothering to look up from mopping the floor, with what looked like very dirty water.

'Keep mopping Janitor.' JD replied walking past at a very fast pace, to avoid being tricked by him before his day even started.

_Nothing can get me down not even then Jan…. _JD starts but is cut off as he slips over on the wet floor that did not have a sign.

'Oh, believe me, I will.' The Janitor says before walking off whistling with happiness at having tricked JD already, making sure to drag his wet and dirty mop over JD as he went.

JD got up and went and changed into some clean scrubs before walking over to the nurse's station to see what patients he would have today.

'Oh Lindsay, I see you finally decided to show up for work. Hey don't worry you're only fifteen minutes later and it's not like your patients, half of which have crashed in the time between when you were supposed to be here and now, will be needing you. But I suppose that's mostly because I was here to save their asses for you and I don't mind I only have a million more patients than I should anyway today. So, would you like to tell me the super duper reason I'm sure you have for being late?'

'Well see I was walking in and the Janitor…'

'Oh of course. It's that mean old Janitor again. Well if you get off to work and try not to cry about what a big old bully he is maybe I'll get time to phone his mummy and tell her that he's being mean to little Jenny. As for that work, we are understaffed which means that you will be taking on extra patients. Enjoy.' Dr. Cox finished his rant and stormed off with a growl.

_OK so I thought today was going to be a good day, but I've been wrong before. But today's not just going to be hard for me._

At Turk and Carla's apartment

'Hey Turk, can we talk?' Carla said seriously sitting on the sofa.

'Sure baby what about?' Turk said sitting next to her.

'Well I've been thinking. I love Izzy so much, and now that she's starting to grow up, I'd love to have another kid and…' Carla said facing away from Turk, as she turned around she saw that he had gone. 'Turk?'

At the hospital

'Dude. I need to talk.' Turk said breathlessly to JD.

'Sorry, no time. We're short staffed today and I'm super busy.'

'Yeah but this is big. Carla wants another baby.'

'Oh my god congratulations!'

'Yeah, but I'm not sure we could handle it. I'd love another kid and all but, we just got our loves back after Izzy and I don't really want to dive straight back into that again.'

'Well have you told Carla that?'

'No. I freaked out when she asked and ran straight here.'

'Then I think you should go to talk to her.'

'Fine.' Turk said reluctantly and he started to walk slowly. Just as Turk left Elliot appeared behind JD.

'Hey JD.'

'Hi Elliot.'

'Look, sorry to disturb you I know you're busy I've got loads of extra patients to, but I've got a patient, fourteen year old girl, and for the life of me I can't figure out what's wrong with her. Could you give me a hand?

'Sure what are her symptoms?'

'Um, fatigue, increased bleeding, confusion, and her spleen is enlarged.' Elliot said reading off the chart.

'Oh god. That could be loads of things.' JD said mentally narrowing down the options.

'Exactly. I've run so many tests and everything's coming back negative.'

'Come on. Let's go I'll help you work it out.' JD said putting his arm round Elliot's waist and walking towards the doctor's lounge.

Turk and Carla's apartment

Turk walks in and slowly wanders towards Carla. She turns around as he approaches.

'Oh you're back. Where did you go?' Carla asked,

'The hospital, JD's there.'

'Of course, and what did he say?'

'He told me to come and talk to you.'

'And of course you listen to JD.' Carla laughed

'Look, I'd love to have another kid I just feel like we just got our lives back after Izzy and I don't want to put you through post partum depression again. I just don't want to rush into things.'

'I don't think we will lose our lives again. We were just unlucky with the post partum depression but if you don't want to have another kid right now we shouldn't, we both have to want it. But will you let me know when you feel ready?'

'Sure.' Turk said, he paused and enjoyed the comfortable silence that has settled between them. 'Now.'

'What?' Carla yelled, shocked at Turk's quick response.

'Now. Like I said before I'd love to have another kid and if you don't think we'll lose our lives again then that's great. I'm ready now.' Turk says before kissing Carla.

In the doctor's lounge

JD and Elliot are sat at the table pouring over books.

'I still can't figure this thing out.' Elliot said frustrated.

'Me neither.' JD says just before Elliot's pager beeps, she looks down at it.

'Frick. No.' Elliot curses, quickly standing up and running out.

'What is it?' JD yells after her.

'She's coding.' Elliot screams back.

JD runs after Elliot to help. Elliot tries to save her, but half an hour later she still can't be resuscitated.

'Damn it. Time of death 21:09.' Elliot says slamming the defibrillators back and walking out. JD follows and takes her into a hug as she cries.

'It's not your fault. You did everything you could.' JD said comfortingly

'I need to go tell her parents.' Elliot sobs.

JD follows her to admissions with his arm around her, when they arrive they break apart and Elliot walks over to the girl's father.

'Mr. Misselbrook, I'm very sorry but I have some bad news.' Elliot says trying to be comforting. 'Emily crashed. There was nothing anyone could do to save her. I'm so sorry.'

'You're _sorry_.' The father hissed. 'My daughter is dead and you're _sorry.' _

'I did everything I could.' Elliot said, slightly scared by the anger of the man in front of her.

'You killed her.'

'No sir an illness killed her.'

'An illness which she wouldn't of died of if you could've figured it out.'

'Look, I'm sorry I really tried.'

'You're not sorry!' He screamed as he pulled out a gun from his bag. Elliot's eyes widened and she got up trying to back away. He slowly brought it up to her, aiming it at her chest.

_Every day is made up of decisions. Most of these are small but some are big shows Turk and Carla together and sometimes you make a decision without even thinking about it._

Just as the gun fires JD jumps in front of Elliot and the bullet hits him. The father runs away, clearly distraught as JD collapses on the floor, blood pouring through his scrubs. Elliot screams at the sight of her best friend bleeding on the floor.

**That's chapter one. I'll update quickly for the first three chapters because they are already written and just need a bit of editing. Sorry if this chapter seems a bit scripty at some points, it's rewritten from a script type format. Also sorry if I say 'said' or 'says' too much, I seriously have a mind block on any other decent words for it at the moment. **

**As always reviews are appreciated, if you have any points I can improve on they don't worry about saying them! :D**


	2. Her Breakdown: Elliot

'JD!' Elliot screamed as she ran over to help her friend. 'Oh my god are you OK?'

'Not exactly.' JD croaked out, 'God I feel dizzy, this hurts.'

'Come on JD. Focus. I can't lose you.' Elliot whispered through tears, which, no matter how hard she tried to hold back, came fast. 'Can we get a gurney in here now!' she screeched.

Soon a gurney arrived being pushed by a nurse who looked terrified at what was happening. Elliot helped lift JD onto it and started to push it towards to OR. She knew he needed emergency surgery to get the bullet out, and to put some blood in, as his scrubs for turning bright red at an alarming rate.

'JD stay with us, don't go unconscious. You have to focus.' She could hear her voice breaking as she spoke.

'I'm tired.' JD said simply.

'No. JD stay awake. You have to stay awake.' Elliot yelled at him but as his eyes closed she screamed, 'No! JD focus!'

Elliot continued to run the gurney towards the OR, paging them to prep it for surgery at the same time.

As soon as he arrived they began the surgery to remove the bullet and do a blood transfusion. Elliot collapsed in the watching area; her body shook with violent sobs.

_I must look a wreck right now, but I don't care. I just _need_ JD to be OK._

She got out her pager, Dr. Cox, Carla and Turk needed to know what had happened.

A few seconds after she had paged Dr. Cox telling him to come to the OR he paged back.

'_Barbie. I am very busy, this had better be _very_ good.'_

A couple of minutes later Dr. Cox entered looking very angry.

'Barbie I swear to god if you paged me because your boyfriend dumped you and you needed a shoulder to cry on I will kill you.'

'Dr. Cox.' Elliot interrupted, not wanting to hear a Dr. Cox rant right now.

'What Barbie? Go on, what pathetic reason do you have for crying so much.' He barked

'Look at who's on the operating table.'

Dr. Cox frowned slightly before turning around. His eyes widened at the person lying there.

'Newbie? What happened?'

'He was shot.' Saying it out loud brought on another batch of tears. 'And it's my fault.'

Dr. Cox collapsed against the wall and slid down to sit next to Elliot.

'How is it your fault?'

'I had a little girl who died. I was talking to her father and he got angry saying it was my fault. And then he got out a gun.'

'So why did he shoot Newbie?'

'He was going to shoot me. JD just jumped in front and took the bullet for me.'

'Stupid kid.' Dr. Cox muttered but Elliot glared at him for this remark.

'He just wanted to save me and ended up getting shot himself. It's all my fault.'

'No Barbie. It's not your fault, you couldn't help the fact that that man is a psycho, or that Newbie feels the need to help people so much that he ends up hurting himself. Have you called Carla and Gandhi?'

Elliot nodded slightly, 'They're coming now.'

Just at the moment Carla and Turk burst through the door.

'Elliot, what's happening?' Carla asked.

'Newbie was shot.' Dr. Cox replied for her so she wouldn't have to say it again.

Turk's eyes widened and he stood staring at JD on the operating table, eyes brimming with tears as Carla crouched down and hugged Elliot while crying at the same time.

'It's my fault.' Elliot said again, 'He was trying to shoot me and JD jumped in front of me. I should be in there not him.'

'No it's not. JD wouldn't want you to blame yourself either.' Carla said comfortingly.

'I just can't lose him. I've relied on him every day since we were interns, I don't know what I'd do if he died. I need him.' Elliot was now struggling to speak through her tears, which had already soaked through Carla's clothes.

'I know. None of us could. Especially you and Turk.' Carla said through her own tears and then turned to face Turk who was still stood there silently, 'Turk are you OK?'

Turk simply shook his head. 'I can't believe he's been shot. Who would do that to him?'

Carla moved over and hugged Turk as well. Dr. Cox got up and left,

'Page me when he's out of surgery.' He said just as he walked out.

An hour later Dr. Wen walked out of the OR and began to wash his hands.

'Is he OK?' Elliot asked, terrified of the answer.

'Well. He's lost a lot of blood so he could be unconscious for a while but we managed to get the bullet out and it didn't touch his heart. So he should be OK, but I'm not promising anything.'

Elliot breathed a small sigh of relief, he should be OK now, she just had to hope the small chance he wouldn't be wasn't what happened.

Elliot, Turk and Carla followed JD into his room and put him onto his bed, attaching him to a morphine drip and an IV.

'Guys could I be alone with him a minute?' Elliot asked.

Turk and Carla nodded and walked out as Elliot sat down in the chair next to JD's bed.

She looked at him there, sleeping so peacefully; she hadn't seen him like this since, well, since they were dating. But that's not the time to think about that. She took hold of his hand and was shocked at how cold it felt; she also noticed how pale he looked.

'Hi JD. God you scared me then. Dr. Wen says that you're going to be OK though. Please be OK. I don't know what I'd do without you, I've lent on you every day for seven years and you can't just die and take that away. I know we've had our ups and downs but I can't tell you how happy I am that we stayed friends, just friends. Do you think we are really just friends? Great now I'm trying to have a conversation with someone who's unconscious! You have to be OK JD, make sure you live for all of us. If you could have seen Dr. Cox's face when he saw you. It would have made your life.' She said with a small laugh. She lent over and gently kissed him on the lips before getting up and leaving.

She walked into the doctor's lounge, her minding buzzing with thoughts, and sat down hard on the sofa.

_It's typical, now is exactly the wrong time to be thinking about it but I can't help it. I can feel the old feelings towards JD starting to stir again when I've worked so hard to put them to rest. What about the question I asked JD, were we ever just friends? Probably not, there has always been something more between us. Sexual tension we call it. But somehow it's more than that. Old feelings between us that have never died, that _will_ never die. _

_Making sure JD is OK is the most important thing though, my feelings towards him will have to wait. I owe him that; after all he almost died for me. Why did he do that? People always say they would die for someone but it's rare to meet a person who will actually do it if they are put in that position. _

_But that's just JD, he always puts other people before himself. Even when you're the worst friend to him he sticks by you. Even when he dumped me and broke my heart he only really wanted the best, he didn't want to lead me on any more. Make me hope anymore. _

_And he tried so desperately to make things right again, stuck by me even when I was being cruel to him. _

_Did the right thing for me when I slept with him and dumped him again when Sean showed up. _

_Sacrificed his own happiness. All for me. _

_And now risking his life. All for me._

_How could I not be in love with him?_

**Chapter 2! That's quick updated for me! The fact I'd already written it and just had to check it aside. Oh and I think seeing as I killed her in the last chapter she deserves a mention, thanks Emily! Killing you was my pleasure. No just kidding. And she said this to me when I told her I was killing her and her dad was shooting JD 'But my Dad loves JD!'**

**I already have chapter 3 written so I will probably do that after school tomorrow. After that it might be a bit longer between updates because I haven't written chapter 4 yet.**


	3. Her Theory: Carla

**Here's chapter 3-Her Theory. Hope you like it, sorry it's been a few days I've been waiting until I've finished the next chapter which will be up in a few days.**

'Elliot' Carla said softly, entering to see Elliot with her head in her hands, clearly lost in thought, but as she spoke Elliot looked up.

'Yes?'

'JD's awake.' At this Elliot immediately jumped up and began to run towards his room.

Carla followed and watched Elliot enter and begin speaking at the fastest rate possible to JD, while crying and hugging him. Watched JD's expression lift from pain to pure happiness as Elliot entered the room.

_I can't help but wonder about those two. They seem to be getting much closer to a relationship recently. JD's face always brightens whenever Elliot walks into the same room as him. And of course the obvious almost dying to save her from a bullet. _

_And Elliot. I had been upset when I found out about JD, Turk was as well, obviously. But neither of us were on the same plane as Elliot. When I walked in I saw Dr. Cox looking shocked and Elliot looking so distraught I almost couldn't bear to look at her. I have honestly never seen her cry so much._

_Most people would say it was because of the guilt, that she blamed herself for JD getting shot._

_But I know her better._

_Yes it was partially the guilt, but it was also the thought of losing JD. The man she loved, the man that, no matter how hard she tried to get away from it, had always loved, and will always love. And of course, when she was talking to him while he was unconscious she was getting all emotional and then she kissed him before he left._

She watched Elliot, still sobbing into JD and listened to their conversation.

'Oh my god JD, I'm so glad you're OK!'

'Me to.' JD said with a smile at Elliot.

'I was so scared when you were shot. I thought you were going to die. I don't know what I'd do if you died.'

'I was terrified to, and it hurt. A lot.' Elliot laughed at JD's comment

'Why did you do it?'

'Do what?'

'What do you think? Jump in front of me and take the bullet, you risked your life to save me.'

'I don't know really. I just kind of, did it without thinking. I saw you were in danger and I just wanted to save you. No matter what the cost. I knew that if he shot you he would get a good aim, and probably kill you. If I jumped in front he wouldn't and I would hopefully survive. I just didn't want to see you to get hurt, and I knew that the guilt of knowing I had been there when you were shot and not done anything would be horrible. I don't think I could live with myself.'

'Why didn't you just run and knock the gun out of his hands or something then?'

'Well to be fair I wasn't really thinking carefully through everything at the time!'

'Fair enough.' Elliot said with a small laugh, 'JD?'

'Yeah.'

'Thanks. You saved my life, I owe you a lot for that.'

'Don't worry about it.'

'I can't help but feel it's all my fault that you're hurt though.'

'Elliot.' JD said, all joking tones out of his voice, he looked straight into her eyes, not blinking once. 'It wasn't your fault. It wasn't your fault that the little girl died, you're an amazing doctor, no one could have figured that diagnosis out. And it definitely wasn't your fault that her father was a gun holding psychopath or that I decided to jump in and get shot for you.'

'Yeah, I guess so. Thanks JD.' Despite the fact that both Carla and Dr. Cox had said exactly the same thing, hearing it from JD himself, knowing that he didn't blame her, made all the guilt disappear.

'You know what surprises me most about this whole experience?' JD said thoughtfully.

'What?'

'That even after going through the, very painful, experience of getting shot. I know that if we were ever in the same situation, I'd do it again.'

'Let's hope we're not then. I think the worry about you having been shot again might kill me anyway.'

'Off the depressing subject of me being shot, I had the weirdest dream while I was unconscious.'

'What happened?'

'Well you were talking to me, I couldn't really see much though. You were going on about how much you need me and how much you'd miss me if I were gone. And then you asked me if I thought we were just friends. But the weirdest bit was I swear I felt you kiss me in the dream. It was just really random, you know?'

'Yeah. Really random. Um I have, I have to go.' Elliot managed to get out while turning a bright shade of red and practically running out of the room.

'Elliot? What the hell?' JD called to her completely confused at why she had run off like that.

'What the hell was that?' Carla asked Elliot outside, 'Why did you just run out like that all of a sudden?'

'No reason, I just, really had to be somewhere.'

'Out here?'

'No. I really need to go see a patient.' Elliot mumbled before running in a direction, which Carla swore none of Elliot's patients were.

'Hey JD.' Carla said walking into JD's room.

'Hi Carla.'

'How are you feeling?'

'OK I guess considering I was just shot.'

'Ah, poor JD.'

'Hey JD, why did Elliot just run out like that.'

'I have no idea I was just talking about the dream I had and she got all uncomfortable and ran out.' Carla was starting to get a feeling she knew what had happened.

'What was your dream?'

'I dreamt that Elliot was talking to me about how much she needed me and asking if we were ever 'just friends' and then she kissed me. I mean I know we've had a past and all but it's just a dream. I don't get why she got so uncomfortable.'

Carla had the fight back laughter at this. No wonder Elliot had gotten so uncomfortable before.

'What did you think of the dream?'

'What?' JD asked shocked

'Sorry just wondering.'

'You won't tell anyone, especially not Elliot.'

'Not a soul.'

'Promise?'

'JD what are you, twelve? Yes I promise'

'Fine then. I kind of weirdly, liked it.'

'Knew it.'

'Knew it?'

'I guessed you'd like it. You two have been getting much closer recently. And that always means you're going towards a relationship.'

'No it doesn't Carla. It was a dream, I doesn't mean anything.'

'Whatever.' Carla said disbelievingly before leaving.


	4. My Interrogation

**Sorry this has been awhile, I haven't been in the mood for writing lately and I have no idea what to do in the next chapter, it's started just unbelievably short! At least it's summer holidays now so maybe I'll be in the mood more!**

_What was Carla going on about? I know we have been getting closer recently but that doesn't always mean we're going to get together again. Carla's just presuming things, she always thinks she can read us so well. She's just doing that again, she's wrong. She's so wrong. _

_Is she?_

'Hey baby.' Turk said to Carla as she walked up to the nurse's station shaking her head at JD's denial. 'What's wrong?'

'Oh, nothing, just JD refusing to believe his feelings, again.'

'What do you mean?'

'JD and Elliot getting closer. He refuses to believe they're getting closer to a relationship. He can't realise he has feelings for her again, or that she has feelings for him.'

'So ask them about it. Try and get them to own up to their feelings, or if they're in really strong denial make them realise they have those feelings.'

'Like an interrogation?'

'No, not exactly. Just ask them, not an interrogation.' Turk tried to discourage Carla but she was already grinning and walking in the same direction Elliot went in. 'Why do I bother?'

Carla found Elliot in the cafeteria and immediately sat opposite her.

'Hey Elliot.'

'Hi Carla.'

'Why did you run out on JD like that?'

Elliot turned bright red again at this and looked down at the table, as if she was suddenly very interested in it.

'I've already told you. I had to be somewhere.'

'The cafeteria? With no food?'

'Um, yeah?'

'Come on Elliot, how stupid do you think I am? I know you ran out of that room for a reason, now tell me.'

'I don't want to talk about it. I just had to go OK?'

'No, not OK. JD said he was telling you about a dream he had, a dream where you kissed him, and you got all awkward and left.'

'Yeah, because if he's having dreams like that he must be thinking like that, after our past that's awkward. So I left.'

'So you're saying it had nothing to do with any feelings towards JD? Anything you might have done?'

'No.' Elliot said quietly, still staring at the table.

'You're saying you have absolutely no romantic feelings for JD, at all?'

'Yes. We're just friends, we've been just friends for years. We left that past behind us, we've moved on. I don't like him, at least not in that way.'

'Oh give me a break. Why are you two such hard work?'

'What?'

'Elliot, do you think I'm blind? Do you think I don't see the way you look at him? See the way you act around him?'

'So he's a close friend.'

'No Elliot, he's so much more than that to you and you know it. He's the one person you are most honest with, most yourself with, most comfortable with.'

'Look, Carla I don't love JD.'

'OK, an example might help you either realise it or admit it. You being republican, you told us about that last year. When did you tell JD?'

'In our first year.' Elliot mumbles

'Exactly, you didn't have to hide that from him.'

'Yeah, but that was years ago when we were dating.'

'OK, you want a more recent example. You in the cafeteria six weeks ago, after you had helped JD's burn patient. For a start the fact you helped him is a hint, you wouldn't do that for anyone else after they had completely ignored your advice. Then the way you talked to each other in the cafeteria, saying about 'the one' and the way you looked at him when you were talking to him. Even Turk could see it. And seven weeks ago you went straight to JD when Shannon told you she tried to kill herself. And didn't he say he 'didn't want to see you get hurt?' And Turk said later when they were playing basketball JD went all dreamy and was looking at you.'

'Really?' Elliot said, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice.

'Yes. And when you were deciding whether the near kiss meant anything or not, even Dr. Cox thinks you two are idiots for not realising it meant something. So that enough recent examples for you?'

'OK so maybe I like JD. Again' Elliot said resting her head on the table.

'Told you!'

'But I can't tell him. He's just risked his life for me, I don't want to put him in that position if he doesn't feel the same way.'

'Elliot of course he feels the same way. He risked his life for you! Is that not enough of a hint? And like I mentioned earlier he was looking at you all dreamily.'

'I can't risk it. I can't tell him. You won't change my mind on this one, I need to be sure before I let him know.'

'Fine. I'll prove it to you though.'

Carla got up and walked towards JD's room.

'Hi Carla.' JD said distantly

'What are you thinking about?'

'Why Elliot left like that, I can't work it out.'

'Maybe it was the dream.'

'That's what I thought, but we've left our past behind us, it shouldn't make her awkward anymore.'

'Maybe you haven't really left it behind you then.'

'Yes Carla. We have.'

'I don't think so. I think you _had_ left it behind you then the whole near kiss incident stirred things up again, I said earlier that you two are going towards a relationship.'

'So you think I have feelings for Elliot again?'

'Pretty much. You saved her life, just because you didn't want to see her get hurt. You _never_ want to see her get hurt, and it's in more than just a friendship way.'

'We have been getting much closer recently.'

'Exactly. Just think about all the times you've had together.'

JD drifted off thinking about his shared moments with Elliot recently. Slowly his eyes widened as realisation dawned on him.

'Oh my god. I love her.' JD said stunned, 'I love Elliot.'

'Finally you've both realised it.'

'Should I tell her? What if she doesn't love me back? What would happen then?' JD said getting slowly faster, just like Elliot.

'Tell her. Trust me she feels the same way, it will be easier if you make the effort and tell her instead of waiting for her to say it.'

'Really? You're sure?'

'Yes, I'm sure. You'll tell her soon then.'

'Yeah, I'll tell her.'


	5. Our Confession

Oh my god

**Sorry this took ridiculously long to update, I actually finished this ages ago I just haven't got round to posting it. I originally wrote it as two separate chapters, but they were both too short and I couldn't think of any way to make them longer so I put them together to make one, still very short, chapter.**

**I'm going on holiday on Sunday and I will try to write some there, but I'm not promising anything, so it could be a very long time before I update again. **

**Also I'm putting My Helping Hand on hold while I finish this, also because I have no idea what I can do next in it, any ideas would be so unbelievably appreciated.**

**Elliot thought are italic and underlined, JD's are just italic.**

_Oh my god! What am I going to do? I'm in love with JD. Carla said she'd prove it to me that he feels the same way, but what if he doesn't? I don't know what I'm going to do, I don't know if I could ever have the courage to tell him. It would risk way too much. _

'Carla. Can you go get Elliot? I need to tell her. I just hope she feels the same way.' JD said, his voice shaking slightly with nerves.

Carla walked off smiling to go and get Elliot.

_I can't believe I'm actually going to tell Elliot this. If she doesn't feel the same I am so screwed. And may have to kill Carla. But I suppose I have to tell her how I feel, even if it wrecks our friendship._

'Elliot.'

'Yes?' Elliot replied without looking up from her position with her head on the table.

'JD wants to talk to you.'

'What about?'

'You'll find out.' Carla replied with a grin.

Elliot nervously walked over to JD's room. She took a deep breath before she entered but as soon as she stepped into the room and saw JD lying there lost in thought her knees went weak and she had to concentrate to even stay standing.

'Hey JD.' Her voice shook as she spoke.

'Oh, hi Elliot. Sit down.' He said, just as nervously, gesturing to the seat by his bed.

Elliot collapsed into the chair, her legs still felt like jelly.

'Um, I have something to tell you.' JD said taking hold of Elliot's hand.

_Oh God. What should I say, how should I word it? Should I make a big speech or just come out and say it? _

'JD? What do you have to tell me?' Elliot interrupted his thoughts.

'Look, um, I know we've had a difficult past and we've never really worked out before but I feel like I will always come back to you so I may as well just come out and say it even if it ruins our friendship forever. So here goes, Elliot I love you and I know….' JD was cut off as Elliot kissed him.

They both enjoyed the feeling of kissing each other again after such a long time.

'I love you to JD.' Elliot said through tears. 'I was so scared you wouldn't love me. I can't believe this, I'm so happy.'

'You do? You're sure?' JD said uncertainly.

'Yes I'm sure. I was wondering how I going to tell you, scared I'd wreck our friendship. Are you sure you love me? You know after last time.'

'Yeah. I really do this time.' JD squeezed Elliot's hand to give her comfort, 'I just wasn't ready for a serious relationship last time. I freaked out that that was what was going to happen. I've never been such an idiot as I was then, and that's saying something.'

Elliot hugged JD tightly, as if she was scared to ever let him go.

'I've got to get back to work now before patients start dying on me but just page me if you need anything OK?'

'Yeah sure, thanks Elliot.' JD said with a smile.

'Bye.' Elliot kissed him gently on the lips and walked out.

'JD guess what?' Carla entered JD's room looking excited.

'What?'

'You're free to go, the surgery has fixed everything you need to be in here for. You won't be able to work for a few weeks and you'll need to have painkillers fairly regularly but at least you can go home.'

'Back to my place?'

'Maybe not, Dr. Cox reckons that you'll need to stay with someone. Only for a bit, just to make sure you don't get into any trouble.'

'Can I stay with you guys?' JD asked hopefully.

'No sorry, Izzy has full reign of the apartment at the moment, there's no space. What about Elliot?'

'Oh, I don't know if that's a good idea.'

'Why not?'

'Well after our talk earlier I had a talk with Elliot and told her how I feel, and we're getting back together.'

'Yes! I knew you would!' Carla interrupted, excited even more by this news.

'But we want it to last this time,' JD continued, 'and basically living together could be taking things a bit too fast.'

'But it'll only be for a few weeks, exercise some self restraint and it won't be a problem at all.'

JD just looked at Carla doubtfully.

'You're right, you and Elliot using self restraint, what was I thinking?'

'Hey.' JD whined, offended at Carla's comment.

'Just, think about it, for me?'

'OK then I'll think about it, I'm not promising anything though'

'Awesome! Plus you're not staying with us so you don't really have anywhere else to go!'

'You're a bad person Carla.'

'Don't you just love it?' Carla grinned and walked out.

JD lay in bed thinking about whether he should move in with Elliot. It wouldn't be good for their, very new, relationship. And he really didn't want it to end, but then Carla had a good point, he didn't really have anywhere else to go.


	6. My List

**Last chapter! I've finally finished it! I'm going to try and finish My Helping Hand, although I still have no idea what to do, and the other story I'm working on then I think I might try and focus on doing more oneshots, although I'm sure I'll still do the odd long story.**

Elliot walked into JD's room grinning as she spotted the distant look on his face.

'Hey JD.' There was no response as he continued to look up towards the left corner of the room.

'JD!' she yelled, clapping her hands loudly at the same time.

'Wha- oh hey Elliot.' He sounded surprised as he came out of his daydream world.

'You can almost go home now, exited?'

'Yeah, sure.'

'You don't sound it. What's wrong.' She moved to the side of his bed and took hold of his hand.

'It's just that Carla says Dr. Cox thinks it would be better if I stayed with someone for a few weeks, to make sure I'm OK. And Carla says I can't stay with her and Turk.'

'Why's that a problem, come stay with me. It'd be fun having you as my roomie again.'

'Elliot. We're not just friends anymore.'

'Good keeping up JD.' Elliot said sarcastically, 'So?'

'You know what's happened in the past. We stay in the same place, we end up sleeping together. I don't think it's a good idea to take it that fast, I don't want to screw up our relationship again.'

'I suppose.' Elliot said thoughtfully, 'Hey you want me to help you find someone else to stay with.'

JD grinned.

After they spent an hour making a list of everyone in the hospital it was finally time to choose who JD could stay with.

'Right well, Todd?' Elliot read off their first name

'Never. Not going through that again.' JD shuddered and Elliot crossed off the name.

'Dr. Cox?'

'If only.'

'Dr. Kelso'

'No.'

'Keith'

'You have _got_ to be kidding me.'

'Doug.'

'And be murdered? No thanks.'

'Beardface.'

'And get lost in his beard?' as JD said this he went off into a fantasy.

'Oh for God's sake!' Elliot exclaimed.

When JD came back to the real world he quietly said 'It's like a forest of hair.'

'Rightttt, on with the list. Colonel Doctor.'

'I don't like KFC.'

'Snoop Dogg Intern.'

At this moment Snoop went past and yelled out 'Hey!'

'Sorry Snoop Dogg Resident.'

'When you gonna get it right? _Attending_.'

'Sorry Ronald.' JD said.

'Ronald?' Elliot asked when Snoop had left.

'It's his real name. Anyway, I think I'd feel a bit out of place with him.'

'Yeah. That's true.' Elliot laughed as she crossed of the name, JD looked offended and gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

'What? It's true! Lloyd?'

'Couldn't stand the speed metal.'

'Mickhead?'

'And be murdered?' JD stopped for a minute 'Why are there so many doctors here who I feel at risk of being murdered by?'

'Mr. Corman?'

'What? He's not even on the staff.'

'Yeah but he's here enough he could drive you to and from work every day. The Janitor then?'

'I don't even want to think what would happen if I moved in with him.'

'Well that's just about everyone that would ever let you move in with them. So you're officially screwed.'

'Great.' JD groaned, just then Carla walked in smiling happily.

'So you two moving in together?'

'No.' they both said simultaneously

'Oh, why do you have a list of staff with all their names crossed out?' Carla asked as she saw the piece of paper that Elliot had dumped on JD's bed.

'Me and JD were trying to work out who he could stay with other than me and you.'

'So you're really not going to move in together?' Carla asked holding onto her last bit of hope.

'Carla, I would rather move in with the Janitor than Elliot.'

Elliot looked at him confused, and slightly hurt.

'No I mean, because it would screw up our relationship moving in with you, and I'd rather stay with the Janitor than screw up our relationship. And, oh forget it.' He rambled but when he looked up at Elliot she was smiling at him, he smiled back, happy that she actually understood what he was trying to say.

'Right well, sorry to break up your soppy romantic moment but JD you're being discharged.'

'What? But I have no one to stay with!'

'Well I suppose seeing as apparently there's absolutely no chance of you staying with Elliot, and you are my friend and I don't fancy having to go to your funeral next week because the Janitor murdered you, you can stay with me and Turk.'

'So you were just not letting me stay with you so I had to stay with Elliot.'

'Pretty much.' Carla grinned and walked out the room.

'She can be evil when she wants to.'

Elliot laughed and JD's comment, 'JD, it means a lot to me that you'd go through so much trouble just to try and make our relationship work.'

'I love you Elliot, so much, and I don't want it to be another train wreck relationship.'

'That's so sweet, I'll come help you move some of your stuff to Turk and Carla's place later if you like.'

'Yeah that's be great.'

Elliot smiled at him and got up to leave the room, as she left JD couldn't help but think how lucky he was.

**And that's My Sacrifice!**

**Please R & R :)**


End file.
